1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a method of fabricating an imprint mold and a method of forming a pattern using the imprint mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are classified into a display device configured to drive a switch element, such as a thin film transistor, which is included in each pixel. The pixels within such an LCD device have a size of several decade micrometers. Such a pixel can be formed by performing several times a fine pattern formation process.
The fine pattern is ordinarily formed using lithography which is necessary to employ equipment. The finer the pattern is, the more the equipment employed in lithography becomes expensive. As such, a variety of techniques adapted to form the fine pattern at low cost are currently being researched.
Actually, the LCD device is fabricated by forming a variety of fine patterns which are used as functional films (or layers) such as electrodes, barriers, insulation films, and so on. As such, the fine pattern formation techniques of the low cost are being developed and applied to the fabrication of the LCD device. The fine pattern formation techniques of the low cost include an imprint method.
FIGS. 1A through 1C are cross-sectional views illustrating an imprint method of the related art which is used in the formation of a fine pattern.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a substrate 11 is covered with a resist film 12. Also, a mold 10 provided with a fine pattern 10a of an intaglio shape is positioned above the resist film 12.
Subsequently, the resist film 12 is depressed by the mold 10, as shown in FIG. 1B. At this time, the fine pattern 10a is transcribed onto the resist film 12 which is depressed by the mold 10.
Thereafter, the mold 10 is lifted up and separated from the resist film 12. As a result, a fine pattern 12a with a land shape is formed on the resist film 12.
The fine pattern 10a on the mold 10 used in the imprint method as described above is formed through photographing and etching processes using a photo resist. Such a fine pattern 10a can be used only to form a pattern of single layer structure.
Meanwhile, the LCD device is configured to include a pattern of multi-layer structure. A plurality of molds each having a pattern of single layer structure is sequentially used to form the pattern of multi-layer structure. As such, the manufacturing processes of the LCD device increases and the manufacturing cost of the LCD device becomes higher. Therefore, a new imprint mold adapted to form a pattern of multi-layer structure in the LCD device is required.